The present invention pertains generally to devices for holding a cord or rope of several feet in length in an orderly fashion.
In the prior art are several types of holders for the storage of a drop cord or rope. A problem not always addressed by such devices is the deploying the cord or rope for use in a manner avoiding tangling of same. Still further, the prior holders do not envision rapid entrainment of a cord on the holder or a holder attachable to the person permitting free use of both of the user's hands on other tasks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,739 discloses a cord holder having a handle and defining a slot in which cord segments are received. A spring biased latch prevents inadvertent separation of the coiled cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,997 discloses a hose holder similar to the foregoing patent wherein coils of hose or cord are slidably received within a slot shaped opening of the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,321 discloses a storage device for cord or hose or rope defining an elongate receiving area which is partially defined by a positionable member to hold the stored material in a releasable manner with segments thereof supported in a stacked manner. A modification of the device includes a one piece cord holder with an elongate opening for cord reception and having a member for engagement with the user's belt.